a Battle Against the Unknown
by SkyTate
Summary: Dillon’s family has been killed by a powerful demon when he was 4, leaving him all alone. 20 years later, he decided to start a hunting trip to find him and others supernatural’s entities, with the help of an unusual boy…


**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **a Battle Against the Unknown

**Summary: **Dillon's family has been killed by a powerful demon when he was 4, leaving him all alone. 20 years later, he decided to start a hunting trip to find him and others supernatural's entities, with the help of an unusual boy…

**Disclaimer: **based on the TV Show –Supernatural- so, any similarity belong to the show's authors

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Checotah, Oklahoma - September 21**__**st**__**, 1989**_

_It was a usual fall night: a gentle breeze was blowing all around the house, the moon was covered by the clouds (rain was predicted for the night) and everybody was asleep._

_Dillon was suddenly waked up by an atrocious scream. He threw the covers aside and run to the door. When he opened it, he would have never imagined what was on the other side: big flames were everywhere in the house. He heard the scream again and, this time, he understood where it was coming from: his parent's room._

_He started making his way to the room, but was suddenly stopped by something. He turned around and saw his father with a panic look on his face "Take your sister outside as fast as you can!" "but dad what – "GO!" the boy took the small girl in his hands and run as fast as he could outside._

_When he reached a safe place, he looked back: his house was engulfed by the flames. There were also a pair of glowing yellow eyes looking at him from his parent's room…_

_**Jericho, Vermont – August 12**__**th**__**, 2012**_

Dillon woke up suddenly panting: that dream was hunting him again. He sighed and looked at the clock near him, 4.30. shaking his head, he got up slowly and got dressed: if he was awake, there was no way no he would have gone back to sleep.

He exited the motel room and headed to the bar on the other side of the road. On the way, he stared thinking about that damn dream: that was the moment where he lost everything. His parents were killed that night, he knew it. He was sent to an orphanage till he was 18, while his sister was taken away from him. Then, when he got out from that place, he started tracking down that thing that killed his father: he has been a hunter for almost 10 years, in which he has killed so many supernatural things that he has lost the count.

He looked at the bar in front of him and sighed: it was another place for hunters, he knew it: in the last 20 years, many of this kind have appeared out of nowhere: it seemed like the doors of hell had opened and all the creatures came out of it. He entered slowly and looked around: there weren't many people in there. However, one of them took his full attentions: there was a boy in the corner of the bar, looking around frightened. He guessed he wasn't much older: he was around 18. He was kind of cute actually: his messy hairs where his strength. Dillon sighed and went to the counter, where he was welcomed by a blond girl. He studied her and smiled softly: she was gorgeous indeed. In his 27 years of life, he has had so many one night stands with both boys and girls that even him didn't remember how many he had. He couldn't get serious with somebody, not with what he needed to do at the moment "what can I give you?"

He snapped back into reality when he heard the girl speaking to him "just a beer thanks" she nodded smiling and went to get the drink "so, what bring you to Jericho? I've never seen you around here…" she said as she put the drink in front of him. Dillon took a big sip and gave her some papers. She scanned them and nodded "oh yeah this… many hunters has been here for this. I saw many of them go out from that door and never come back. Every year a body is found in the road just out of the town and no one know what is the cause… it seems they appear out of nowhere"

Dillon finished the drink and looked at her "what do you think it is?" the girl looked at him surprised: no one has ever asked her opinion "well, if you look close at these reports, you will find that their death happened on the same day, at the same hour. And, if I'm not wrong there's only one thing that can be related to this-"

Dillon looked down at his papers and nodded: she was right. "a ghost…" she smiled "precisely" the man stood up and tried to pay the girl "no, don't worry. You don't have to pay for anything. Just promise you will come around here to make me know you're right" He looked at her and closed his eyes sighing "ok… by the way, I'm Dillon" he said making his way to the door "Summer…" he heard the girl said when he was halfway out. She smiled and went back to clean the glasses: she knew he was going to come back. He was different.

Dillon went back to the motel and headed to the parking place, where his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala was waiting for him: it was the first and only car he ever bought. Not that he minded it anyway. He suddenly stopped when he was near the door and sighed "what do you want?"

He's heard someone following him since he came out from the bar. He turned and saw the boy with the messy hairs coming out from a bush. He looked down at his feet shyly "how did you- "I've said what do you want??" Dillon said getting angry. He saw the boy starting panicking and sighed. Great, that wasn't what he needed at all "I need your help. I've heard you were talking with Summer about the deaths around here. You're a hunter, aren't you?" Dillon nodded "Great! So you can help me!"

The boy started making his way to the car, but the man stopped him "What do you think I will give you my help boy?" He looked up confused "I'm not looking for a ghost. I'm looking for something else. Maybe this thing can help me. But it's not what I'm looking for" "oh…" the boy exclaimed "well, maybe I can help you with both…" Dillon laughed "you? Helping me with a hunt? Please! What are you, 13?" the boy looked horrified at him "I'm 17! And this is maybe the first hunt, but I can be useful!" the boy screamed. Dillon looked shocked at him as the boy started crying softly. He sighed and regretted what he was going to say "ok… but if you get into my way, I don't know what I would do" the boy smiled widely as he lunched himself to hug the man in front of him "I'm Ziggy!" Dillon rolled his eyes "Dillon… you can call me Dillon" he said pushing the boy away and moved back to the room. He looked back and saw Ziggy still near the Impala "are you coming in or not?" he saw the boy running inside the room and sighed again.

Inside, the boy looked around the room: Dillon has covered one wall with pictures of the victims and articles about their death "wow… you got informed it seems…" he started scanning the pictures when he suddenly stopped. Dillon looked at him confused "Ziggy? What happened?" he went near him and saw what he was looking at: a man in his late 30, who apparently was the last victim. And he looked a lot like… "Oh God. This is why you want my help… he is you father right?" he looked at the boy near him and saw him nodding slowly. Ziggy has lost his family like he did: that was why he wanted to track down this entity "I'm sorry… I promise I will help you" Ziggy smiled and let out a big yawn. He looked at Dillon embarrassed as the man smiled a little "you can sleep here it's not a problem for me" "are you sure?" "yeah… I have some research to do. go on"

The small boy nodded and went to lay down. He was asleep in a few seconds. Dillon looked at him: maybe it wasn't bad to have someone to stay with after all. He has spent the last 10 years wondering around America all alone. Maybe it was time to get a travelling mate.

+-+-+

Next morning, both boys were driving around the city "Dillon, what are we looking for?" "I was thinking about something last night: this trail of deaths begun 10 years ago right?" the boy near him nodded "so if it's really a ghost, his or her death had to be happened the year before. So all we need to do is find a report of that day where we can get all the things we need" Ziggy thought about it. It was indeed a good idea "why don't we go online? Maybe we can find some newspaper or something about that day…"

Dillon looked at his right quickly: he didn't thought about it. They drove around the town till they found a library "let's see if we can find a computer here…" they entered the building and looked around the place: for a library, it was pretty bad looking. There weren't too many bookshelves and, the few there were there were almost empty. However, they had at least a computer in the corner. Ziggy set in front if it as Dillon smiled inside: luckily for him he found the boy, or else he would have been set in front of it hoping that something popped out from it "Dillon look at this…"

The man snapped back into reality and looked at what Ziggy had found: it was a newspaper about the death of a woman "Constance Welsh, 24. Died after a suicide in the night of August 10th, 2001. Interesting… can you print this?" "sure hold on" after a moment, the article was printed and both boys went back to the car "do you know something else about this woman?" Ziggy shook his head "no I'm sorry. We moved here just five years ago" Dillon nodded. So there where only one person he thought he could help them. He started the engine and drove back to the bar, where Summer was working "hey! You're back!"

Dillon nodded as both boys set on the stools in front of her. Dillon gave her the article "Do you know something about this woman?" the girl picked it up and sighed when she looked at the picture "yeah… what a sad story. It's said that Constance killed herself when she found her babies drowned in the bath together. Apparently she left them there and when she came back they where death. She killed herself on the bridge just out the town…" and then she realized what she said "do you think her ghost is behind all of this?" the man nodded "yes. Another question: do you know if she was married or had a boyfriend?"

The girl thought about it as she set down near them "I think she was married, if I'm right. What's the matter if she was or wasn't?" Dillon sighed as he looked at Ziggy's worried look near him. The boy lost is father: he was going to reveal the reason why. He was sure he wasn't going to like it "have you ever heard about –La Llorona-?" both shook their head "La Llorona is the Spanish for -the weeping woman-, and is a popular legend in Spanish-speaking cultures in the Americas, with many versions. The basic version is that La Llorona was a beautiful woman who killed her children to be with the man that she loved and was subsequently rejected by him. He might have been the children's father, and left their mother for another woman, or he might have been a man she loved, but who was uninterested in a relationship with a woman with children, and whom she thought she could win if the children were out of the way. She drowned the children then killed herself, and she is doomed to wander, searching for her children, always weeping." He then looked at Ziggy "She kills men that came on her way who have cheated their partner" the boy's eyes grew wide "what? Are you telling me that my father cheated on my mother??" Ziggy screamed as he got up shaking. Dillon nodded simply.

Silence fell in the room. After a while, the boy spoke "how do we kill this thing?" "we just need to bring him to his home. The she will be bring to hell and hopefully she will stay there forever. Can you give me her address?" Dillon said to the woman near him. She nodded and writes down it "be careful…" I always am" Dillon answered as he and the boy went back to the car. They started driving to the house, when Dillon stopped halfway "I'm sorry Ziggy… it must have been hard to find out" the boy whipped a tear away and looked at the man near him "we have to kill this thing, but not for my father. He doesn't deserve this" the man nodded, not wanting to interfere with the boy's thoughts. Dillon tried to start again the engine, but it didn't work. After a while he gave up and looked around: he spotted the old bridge Summer was talking about down the road "Damn…" "Dillon what's going on?" "shut up!" he said laud as he kept looking around.

"…_Bring me back home_…" a voice suddenly said behind them. Both of them quickly turned and saw a woman set on the back sits: Constance. Ziggy looked afraid as Dillon signed him to calm down "ok… we will help you. But please don't do anything stupid" in the same moment, the car started by itself. Ziggy looked at Dillon for an explanation "it's her. She can move things with her mind". After a while, the car stopped in front of an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere "…_Bring me back home_…" the ghost said again. Dillon grinned at her "you're just afraid of going in there, aren't you? After what you've done, I would be afraid too… maybe they're still there waiting for you" at that, the ghost hissed and disappeared "are you aware of the fact that you just messed with a freaking ghost? Are you insane???" Ziggy said shaking "relax, she is still in the car" at that, Ziggy's head shoot up "didn't you said we had to bring her home?" the man nodded "yeah I did. If you didn't notice, we're in the garden…" the boy looked around: they were in a garden indeed. Feeling stupid, he tried to open the door, but he found it blocked "we're trapped!" "well, there's only one way to go in there…"

The man started the car and drove at full speed into the wall, crashing it "next time, tell me what your plan is" the boy said founding himself upside down for the big crush. Dillon helped him out the car. When they were out, a big energy threw them against the wall, where they were glued at it. The ghost appeared once again, this time with an axe in her hand "this doesn't seems so good Dillon…" "just wait" the entity prepared to attack the guys. When the weapon was an inch away from Dillon's head, she let it drop on the ground as the light started buzzing. The man smiled "I was right watch"

Ziggy opened his eyes as he saw water dripping from upstairs. Suddenly, two other ghosts appeared out of nowhere. The boy looked shocked as they took the woman's hands and she got on fire in front of their eyes. When the flame extinguished, the three of them were gone, and both boys found themselves on the ground "what happened?" the younger said getting up. As they went back to the car, Dillon explained "they were her children. They apparently where waiting for her to bring her straight to hell. And they succeed, it seems. Are you alright?"

The boy nodded still shocked. How did he thought he could do this alone? He was mad. They drove back to the bar, were Summer welcomed them happily "she's gone" Dillon said as she sighed happily "thank you for what you've done for this town we will remember it" she then gave him a small paper "it's my number, call me if you need something else" the man nodded as he looked back for Ziggy, but he didn't found him. Worried, he run back to the car to look for him: he was walking away "Ziggy! Wait!" the boy stopped when he heard the man screaming "I was kind of hoping that you would… I don't know… join me? I mean, I helped you, so now it's you turn to help me…" his words were blocked by the boy hugging him tight. Dillon smiled: he had found a good friend to travel with. Maybe his hunts were going to be different from now on…

+-+-+

**Done! This is an idea I've got since I was doing Reluctant Idol****. Now that I'm done with that story, I can concentrate on this. So, do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever are you feeling, please let me know. Review are always accepted! **


End file.
